Truth or Dare With the Warriors! Hosted by Flameheart
by Splash Kitty Warrior
Summary: Hopefully these are funny stories to you. DISCLAIMER I ONLY OWN FLAMEHEART AND ISABELLA AND THE STORY.
1. Truth or Dare part 1 hosted by Flamehear

Hi. I called myself Flameheart when I write these kind of things.

"Hello. I am your host, Flameheart! And stop focusing the camera on your HALF EATEN PIE!"

**Camera Cat: **Fine!

**Flameheart:** Today, we will be talking about Truth or Dare with the WARRIORS! Our special guess is Isabella. *Whispers* Warrior cat hater.

**Crowd:** BOOOOOOOOOO!

**Flameheart: **Shhhhhhhhhh! She's my best friend!

**Isabella: **Yeah. Uhhh... Why do you name yourselves funny things?

**Flameheart: **AHEM!?

**Isabella:** Nothing.

**Flameheart: **Our first contestant is- Graystripe!

**Crowd:** *Cheers*

**Flameheart:** So, who would you rather be mates with, I mean like if they were both in Thunder Clan?

**Isabella:** Losers.

**Flameheart: **I heard that! As I was saying, Blah blah blah, mates, blah blah, Thunder Clan, ok, the choices are, Millie or Silverstream!

**Graystripe: **Silverstream. Duh. At least she's not a KITTYPET! HAHAhaha- ha?

**Flameheart:** Oh. The crates. Yeah. Uhhh... Graystripe, go to crate 2. Someone is waiting for you.

**Graystripe:** Ok. Here I go.

**Inside Crate 2: **I HATE YOU! Go to that evil dark forest every bad cat goes to!

*Graystripe walks out*

**Graystripe:** Dizzy... Get Medicine Ca-

*Faints*

**Flameheart:** Be right back after the commercial.

5 MINUTES LATER...

**Flameheart: **The very long commercial is over!

**Flameheart:** So, Isabella, who should we do next on the list?

**Isabella:** I think we should do the Jay guy and the Lion guy. OK!? I want to get back to organizing my Monster Highs.

**Flameheart:** JAYFEATHER! LIONBLAZE!

**Jayfeather: **I'll do dare.

**Lionblaze:** I'll do dare too.

**Flameheart:** Ok. Jayfeather, send Hollyleaf these pics. of Squirrelflight and Leafpool. Lionblaze, send Hollyleaf a chainsaw.

*Back in dark forest*

**Hollyleaf:** I have been wanting to do this for moons! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

*ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

++++++ VIOLENCE ALERT+++++++ VIOLENCE ALERT+++++++

CENCORED****************************************** *****

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

**Flameheart:** Sorry you had to see that.

**Isabella:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahahahaha hahahaha. Ha.

**Flameheart:** Since Isabella is laughing to hard, we'll just go straight to- uhhh... Lets see. Tigerheart! Wait. Tigerheart? Ehhh- whatever.

**Flameheart:** Let's welcome Tigerheart!

**Tigerheart: **I pick truth.

**Flameheart:** Ok. you asked for it! Why did you use Dovewing?

**Tigerheart: **To PERSONAL!

**Flameheart: **Ok. Then you're doing dare!

**Tigerheart:** What do I have to do?

**Flameheart: **Put this training bra on, this afro on, and now go to Firestar and say 'Your pizza's here!'

**Tigerheart: **Ok. Doesn't sound to hard.

*Meanwhile*

**Tigerheart: **Your pizza's here!

**Firestar:** PIZZA! DID YOU JUST SAY PIZZA!? I HATE PIZZA! ATTACK!

* Tigerheart runs away*

**Flameheart: **Well, that's all of our time! Bye!

**I hope you enjoyed that. Please review and tell me how terrible or awesome that was. Please give suggestions. **


	2. Dark Forest Challenge

"Hi this is Flameheart reporting live from the forest."

**Flameheart:** This isn't just any forest. This is the Dark Forest!

**Camera Cat:** Did I REALLY have to come?

**Flameheart: **YES! Those Dream Tickets weren't cheep!

**Isabella: **And I had to come too?

**Flameheart:** YES! Hello, Dream Tickets!

**Isabella: **So, I have to go to TigerSTAR!?

**Flameheart: **Yes. The plan is for you to be attacked and I beat up TigerSTAR while that happens.

**Isabella: **And I'm gonna be the one getting HURT!?

**Flameheart: **YEP!

**Isabella: **No. Way. I'm OUT!

**Flameheart: **That is all the time we have for today. Sorry.

**Read and review please. Please put suggestions of what to write about the Warriors, the characters, and if you want me to put you in it.**


	3. Embaressing Moements of the Warrior cats

I'm running out of things to talk about. And write about. HELP ME!

**Graystripe's Dreams:**

Cat Scientist's have seen what Cat's are thinking when they are asleep. Or at least what GRAYSTRIPE dreams of.

*Into Graystripe's Mind*

"He's a Cat. Meow! Flushing the toilet! He's a Cat. Meow! Flushing the toilet! He does not care-

*Dream Changes*

"Hello Ladies." Graystripe says. "Nice to see ya."

"Hehehehehe."

"So, what are ya doin' this Saturday?"

*Out of Graystripe's mind*

" That is EMBARESING!"

"Ok. Lets see what Silverstream is doing."

"Oh. Graystripe. Stop it. *Giggles*"

"Ok. We do not want to even go in her mind."

"Moving on!"

*Walks to Firestar's bed.*

*Goes into dream*

"Mama, how do you make kits?"

*Goes out of dream super fast*

"Ok. That's our commercial on the- Bleeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuu!"

(That was puking.)

**Read 'n Review Please! And give IDEAZ Pleaze!**


	4. Truth or Dare part 3: Magic

**Suggestions! Suggestions please!**

"Hello! I'm your host, Flameheart!"

Flameheart: Our first guest is, DOVEWING!

*Dovewing walks over*

Dovewing: Aren't we doing something with a wheel today?

Flameheart: Of course! A magical wheel!

*GIANT wheel of truth or dare questions appear*

Dovewing: WHAT THE DARK FOREST IS THAT!?

Flameheart: The Wheel of Misfortune!

Dovewing: Ok. I'll spin it.

Flameheart: Stop staring! Go!

*Dovewing gives giant push*

-5 minutes later-  
Wheel Stops.

Flameheart: It is truth! It reads: If you were gay- wait! WRONG WHEEL OTHER ONE!

Giant wheel disappears  
New one- the real one appears

Flameheart: Ok. Spin!

-5 minutes later-  
Wheel stops

Flameheart: This wheel knows who is spinning it, so it makes curtain truth questions or dares. It reads: If you could choose, who would you pick if they were both in your clan: Bumblestripe or Tigerheart?

Dovewing: Tigerheart! ooooooooppppppppppsssss.  
Slaps mouth

Flameheart: Next cat is: BUMBLESTRIPE!

Bumblestripe walks on stage crying

Bumblestripe: I FEEL TERRIBLE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A

Flameheart: *Shouting* NEXT CONTESTANT IS JAYFEATHER!

Jayfeather: I hate this show, mange-pelt.

Flameheart: EXCUSE ME!?

Jayfeather: I totally respect you! Ya. That's what I said. he he.

Flameheart: Just spin.

Flameheart: The DARE reads: Go and mate with Half Moon you idiot.

Jayfeather: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!

Goes to Half Moon. Oh ya. That's the spot.

Flameheart: Stop focusing on them, pervert!

Camera Cat: The wheel is a pervert.

Wheel of Misfortune: I AM GONNA KILL YOU!

-CENCORED-

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP PPPPPPPPPP

Flameheart: Come and watch next time on truth or dare! FIRE MEN- IF YOU ARE WATCHING THEN PLEASE HELP M-

*OFFLINE*

**Please read and review! Post suggestions please.**


	5. Truth or Dare part 4: Everyone

"On i 1!"

"Hello. I'm Flameheart. Today Tigerstar, Leafpool, Firestar, and literally every one from the Clans and Mountains are visiting."

Flameheart: Abracadabra!

Wheel of Misfortune poofs out of nowhere

Flameheart: A long hated cat of the clans is going to be with us today. TIGERSTAR!

Tigerstar: I'll just go ahead and spin that.

Flameheart: Ok. *Giggles*

Tigerstar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Flameheart: He must've gotten a bad one. It reads: Dress up in this Ballerina Costume, (Costume poofs out of nowhere) then read this and sing it.

*Tigerstar goes into the mens bathroom. Comes out wearing Ballet Costume*

Tigerstar: *Mumbles* I HATE YOU!

Tigerstar: Ok. Now I will sing this. Uh-oh. Here it goes:

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump in...

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

Flameheart: That was Barbie Girl from Tigerstar!

Tigerstar: YOU ARE ALL IDIOTS!

Flameheart: BYE!  
*Kicks Tigerstar off stage.*

Flameheart: Next is Leafpool!

Leafpool: I'll spin now.

Flameheart: Let's see what it landed on!

Leafpool: This show is bad for the contestants.

Flameheart: Wow! Never able to lie again. Tsk tsk tsk. It wouldn't say that if you would've not lied as much as you do.

Leafpool: Oh. No.

Flameheart: The lie detector goes on your paw. It's a microchip.

*Inserts microchip*

*Lots of shrieking through the room*

Leafpool: So, every time I lie, I get what?

Flameheart: SHOKED! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHA!

Leafpool: This device won't work. It's a cheap piece of- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Flameheart: SHOCKS!

Leafpool: I'm going to live a silent life. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Leafpool:*SILENCE*

Flameheart: Next up is... Firestar!

*Firestar spins*

Flameheart: You have to wear this!

*Holds out King Pig Costume*

Firestar: Anything ELSE!?

Flameheart: Yes. Dance.

Firestar: Why did I ask?

*Comes out with Costume on*

Crowd: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

*Dances like a cat wearing a tutu trying to get it off. Trust me, I've tried.*

Firestar: Am I done?

Flameheart: Yes.

Flameheart: If anyone refuses to tell me their favorite candy, it's 10 hours of nyan cat and barny!

Flameheart: Tigerstar, what's your favorite candy?

Tigerstar: NOT TELLING YOU LITTLE DEVIL!

Flameheart: Thanks for the compliment.

Flameheart: This means Nyan Cat and Barny for ten hours!

*Nyan Cat and Barny suddenly appear in every Clan, positioned so they could hear it everywhere.*

Flameheart: See you next time on the chaotic truth or dare!

**Thankyou for the suggestion, Destiny Willowleaf.**


	6. Truth or Dare part 5

"On in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, On air!"

"I'm Flameheart. Your host. Today, we are doing a long fundraiser for the Clans. It's Leafbare, so they need food."

Flameheart: Our first contestant is, LIONBLAZE!

Lionblaze: Where's the Wheel of Misfortune?

*POOP* I meant *POOF*

Lionblaze: There it is!

*Spins*

Flameheart: Wow. The Wheel of Misfortune has been playing DIRTY Lately.

Lionblaze: I'm NOT doing that!

Flameheart: You signed a contract.

Lionblaze: Fine.

*Goes into mens changing room*

*Comes out*

Crowd: HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lionblaze: Why am I in this powder puff girls costume?

Flameheart: CUE THE EVIL WHOEVER THEY ARE VILLIANS!

Lionblaze: NO. NOT BEE's. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*runs off stage*

Flameheart: BEE SAFE!

Lionblaze: NOT FUNNY!

Flameheart: From last time, Lets see how the Clans are doing with Nyan Cat and Barney.

*Shows Picture*

Flameheart: There HOLOGRAMS! You can't beet them UP!

Flameheart: Newsflash! Technology coming to the clans!

Flameheart: Let's see how LEAFPOOL is doing!

Leafpool: ! #$%^&*()-_=+!

Flameheart: I see she's learned how to text.

Leafpool: (ON PHONE) Duh. I can't talk because of this LIE DETOCTOR! But I can lie on the phone.  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Flameheart: No. You can't! HA!

*Jayfeather walks in*

Jayfeather: I'll go spin.

*Spins*

Flameheart: I need to fix this machine.

Jayfeather: I'll go change.

*Goes in then comes out*

Jayfeather: I'm an alligator. So what?

Flameheart: Come to this mirror.

*Jayfeather gets sucked in*

Flameheart: Hi SWAMPY!


	7. Truth or Dare part 6

"Hello, my name is Flameheart."

Flameheart: We have a special guest today, WINTERCLAW!

Flameheart: Winterclaw? WINTERCLAW!

Camera cat: She's at McDonalds.

Camera Cat #2: I told her to bring us some.

Flameheart: Ok. Well, we've had a lot of episodes without commercials, so, hears the fist commercial.

~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~

******WHISPERING********

Winterclaw: Tigerstar, pssssst.

Tigerstar: What?

Winterclaw: Firestar is wearing lipstick tonight.

Tigerstar: I got an idea!

*Tigerstar Leaves and Firestar comes*

Winterclaw: Firstar, Tigerstar is wearing lipstick tonight.

Firestar: Hehehehe. I got an idea!

Winterclaw: My work here is done. Now for McDonalds...

~~~~~~~~~~~Back in the Studio~~~~~~~~~~~

Flameheart: Commercials DONE!

Winterclaw: I'M HERE!

Flameheart: YAY!

Winterclaw: Here's your McDonalds, Camera Cats.

*Tosses Meal*

Flameheart: Winterclaw, You can take on the first Wheel of Misfortune dare.

Winterclaw: Ok. Since all the cats are spinning today, let's do all at the same time.

Flameheart: I always HAVE to do this. COME ON UP ALL YOU CONTESTANTS!

Winterclaw: SPIN!

*Everyone suddenly sees Firestar and Tigerstar fighting across the stage. *

Firestar: YOU'RE WEARING LIPSTICK! YOUR WEARING LIPSTICK!

Tigerstar: NO I'M NOT! YOU ARE!

Winterclaw: PRICLESS!

*Takes out camera, then takes picture*

Flameheart: Send me a copy when you get them printed.

Winterclaw: Duh.

Flameheart: Let's continue. SPIN!

All Cats: We did.

Flameheart: Let's see what it is!

Winterclaw: You gotta read Hawkfrost's Halloween.

Flameheart: Here it is!

*Hands out copies*

Bluestar: I don't wanna read!

Flameheart: Wow. First minute. Record.

Winterclaw: There are ALWAYS consequences. The consequences are to be stuffed in a janitors closet with Nyan Cat!

Flameheart: Any others want to go with her?

*All the kits raised their paws*

Kits: WE LOVE NYAN CAT!

Flameheart: I'll lead you all.

*Leaves*

**I don't own this story. Written by Destiny Willowleaf!**

Early one morning, Hawkfrost was bored. So he tried hunting. Boring and difficult. Then he did some fishing. More boring. He even tried sun basking. SUPER boring. Then it hit him.

"I'll host a party! I'll invite everybody!" (**FYI: Hawkfrost is in the Dark Forest)**

"A party?" Firestar said. He was listening to Hawkfrost as he was told the idea on the border between the dark forest and Starclan.

"Not just any party. A _**COSTUME**_ party." Hawkfrost meowed. "Go tell the rest of Starclan!"

"Okay see you there!" he meowed back as he left and waving his tail.

_**LATER**_

"Hawkfrost is hosting a costume party?"

"Yep!"

"I'm in!" said Lionheart "I'll go as Cinderrella!"

"I'm going to be a clone trooper!" Gray Wing exclaimed.

"I'll go as C-3PO!" Raggedstar meowed loudly then fell as Half Moon was bounding up his back.

"I'M LEIA!" she shouted.

"POOP!" A random cat meowed.

"Who are you?" Yellowfang asked.

"Shadowbutt."

O.o

"Okay. Me and the other medicine cats will send a message to the alive ones."

The dead med. cats told the alive ones what was going on, then told them to tell their leaders.

"I can't believe people are actually coming to my brilliant party!" Hawkfrost said. "Now, what should I be? A bucket, a carpet, Aladdin, or the King Pig?"

**MEANWHILE**

Tigerstar was trying to find a good costume.

"Bucket? Nope. Cat? I'm already a cat! Nope. Paper? What's paper? Nope" he muttered as he dug through his closet. "This is hopeless." Hawkfrost came over.

"Hey, Dad. Can you help me pick a costume?" he meowed.

"Sure!" Tigerstar meowed in reply. "I think you should go with King Pig, to show you're in charge."

"Okay!" Hawkfrost replied. "Out of all your costumes, a ballerina."

"I like it!" Tigerstar meowed. "See you at the party! Bye"

"Bye!"

On the border between Thunderclan and Windclan, Crowfeather had called a family meeting.

"Everyone here? Good. I got a costume idea!" he said to Leafpool, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather.

"What is it?" Jayfeather asked. He was already bored.

"I think me and Leafpool should be Romeo and Juliet, And then me, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf should be Darth Vader, Luke, and Leia, respectively," Crowfeather meowed in reply.

"How am I involved in this, exactly?" Jayfeather said, with a confused look on his face.

"Ah. You are a lightsaber." Crowfeather said

"NO!"

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean NO! I already have plans to be a stick!"

"Question," Hollyleaf said. "Dad, will you then be a Darth Romeo or something?"

"Yes," he replied simply. "I am Darth Romeo!"

Lionblaze spoke up. "How are we going to be a stick, Darth Romeo, Juliet, Luke, and Leia if we have no costumes?" he meowed, confused.

"The Internet," Leafpool replied. "Now, who pays for it?"

All of them looked at Hollyleaf. Even she looked at herself.

"Why me?"

"Because." Leafpool said.

"Because why?"

"Just because, Okay?"

"Man."

Firestar was looking through his clothes.

"Mushroom? Nope. ATTE? Nope. Canada dry? Nope. Yoda? Nope. Tigerstar? Nope. What else is there?" he asked himself. "Mario? Perfect!" he meowed. "Now All I need to d is call the others."

He called Graystripe.

"Dude, grab Dustpelt, Sandstorm, and Princess," he meowed to Graystripe.

"Okay."

Then Firestar poofed them to Starclan, and poofed Silverstream to them, too.

Firestar became Mario, Graystripe was Luigi, Princess was Peach, Silverstream was Daisy, and Dustpelt and Sandstorm? Forced into Toad Costumes.

All were mad exept Firestar.

It started as a very normal gathering. Then the fireworks arrived. All of the cats were cared. Except for Millie.

"What? They're just fireworks. They can't harm you."

Berrynose

Berrynose was thinking about what to be. He got an idea, and asked Hazeltail to help.

"Hazeltail?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me with something?" Berrynose asked.

"What?" she meowed.

"Can you tatoo a One Direction poster on me?"

"NO!" she screamed. Somehow no one heard her.

"Fine. Can you do spray paint then?" he asked, with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Okay..." she meowed, partially mummbled.

He got into trouble for messing up his fur.

Heavystep

Heavystep was helping dressing up Loudbelly with a muffler when he thought of his costume idea.

"Hey guys?" he said. "Can you help me with a costume? I want to be a teddy bear!" Loudbelly looked at him with a shocked expression. "What? They're cute and cuddly, like me!" Heavystep was now a teddy bear.

Loudbelly

Loudbelly was being to loud, so the elders gave him a ginormous muzzle to be for the party. He also got confused when Heavystep wanted to be a teddy bear, and ever more confused when Heavystep said that he was cute and cuddly, like a teddy bear.

Mapleshade

Mapleshade was listening to Tigerstar go on and on about his costume and how magnificent it was while she was looking for a costume in the Dark Forest Costume Drawer.

"Let's see what we have here. A bucket? Nope. Soap? No. Shampoo? No way. A shower? Wait a second. WHY IS THERE A SHOWER IN HERE?!" she screamed. "NO CAT WOULD BE THAT! Not now, not ever! Anyways, there's also have a thing of cotton candy. Where did all the evil costumes go?" she said. Firestar approached her.

"The first leaders took them. Also, Cloudtail somehow got a couple." he meowed to her because he heard her complaining.

"How are you here?!" she meowed back, holding in a scream of surprise. "It's not possible!"**(1)**

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm here."

"GO AWAY NOW!" she screamed, unsheathing her claws. Oddly, not a single surrounding cat heard her.

"Eep." Firestar ran away.

"Now to get back to costume picking. "I'll go as cotton candy, only because there are no other costumes," she mumbled under her breath.

Flameheart: That is the STORY!

Winterclaw: Let's see how Bluestar and the kits are doing.

Flameheart: OK! Wait. We need to bring Longtail with us. I saw him sleeping.

Longtail: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*In the Janitor's closet 3 hours later*

Flameheart: Uh-oh. Longtail is dead. and Bluestar. Let's say Longtail got crushed by a tree, and Bluestar was saving Fireheart from a dog, and drowned.

Winterclaw: OK! At least the kits are living!

**THE END~~ FOR NOW.**

_**Flameheart: MUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hehehehehe. **_


	8. Truth or Dare part 7

The sky was blue. The trees were swaying to the soft breeze, in the dead of the night. Kitty Perry wandered through the forest, wandering where to go.

"HELLO!?" She called out.

The breeze seamed to have gotten a little downwind. I mean DOWNWIND. Kitty Perry slowly turned around then saw a cat with a chainsaw. He was wearing a hockey mask, a little too big. He looked down on her then turned the chainsaw on. Cats far away heard screaming that night, but never heard from her again.

**~THE END~**

Flameheart: Kits, you can come out from your nests.

Kit #1: I'm vewy scawed.

Kit #2: Why the moooovie?

Kit #3: Let's sing a song. It'll make the fear go away. I'll start-

Flameheart: NO! I mean, No, not a song. You will spend the night in the forest.

Kits: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Flameheart: Here is your campin' gear. Now ya'll jus go an have a good night!

Kits: But We're SCARED!

Kit #1: Yah. Why don't you spend the night with us?

Flameheart: Fine. Let's go.

*Middle of the night*

"AAHHHHHHH!"

Kits wake up. There was a moment of silence. They suddenly noticed that Flameheart was missing. There was a broken glass bottle on her nest. The kits screamed when they saw a note that read: _Come to the Valley of Death, or you will never see your Sister Flameheart again. I'll meat you there. _

Kit #1: I'll rescue Flameheart if it's the LAST THING I DO!

Kit #2: It MIGHT be the last thing you do.

Kit #3: We have to rescue her. Or our names won't be- Wait. What are our names?

Kit #1: Shut up. Let's GO!

The kits ran into the forest, not noticing that they separated. Kit #1 went to a Crystal cave, suddenly he noticed no one was with him. He shouted for someone, anyone. Except that he may have not wanted to shout that loud. He saw someone's black shadow as he turned around, he noticed that this could be the phantom that took his sister Flameheart. He screamed as he was blind folded, and taken in a sack. He undid the mask. _Wow. This sack has ladies in it. Sorry Flameheart, but you gotta wait. _He strolled over to the ladies, then talked to one.

"What's up?" He noticed a familiar face as a girl turned around.

"Wow. Chad, didn't know you'd get caught that early."

"Flameheart! Is this a joke for your show!? Mom's gonna KILL you when I tell her this!"

"Chad, don't tell on me. I'm a T.V. HOST! I'm rich. I knew you would act like this, so I bought you and your sisters a life time of Cream!"

"Your forgiven."

*BACK WITH KIT #2*

Kit #2 noticed she was stranded, waiting to be killed. She hoped it wasn't a joke. This took survival skills. She normally slept with a bear in bed to protect her, but this time she had to use her skills.

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends),  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam

Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh).  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah

If you wanna be my lover!" 

She sang a song that she memorized a while ago, a soothing song, but with this she got deep in thought thinking where she messed up.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

She turned around to see a huge cat with a bag on it's back. He struggled to get her, but she was to quick. she ran to a rope, which just so happened to be there. She tied it around the cat's legs, making him fall.

"Where is she!?" She asked the tripped cat. She perked her ears to hear something from the bag. She ran and hid.

"The robot must've tripped. This is YOUR fault!"

"How is this my fault!?"

"You were controlling it!"

Kit #2 came out from hiding.

"Ahem!?" kit #2 said.

"I have a lifetime supply of cream for you!" Flameheart shouted.

"Forgiven!"

*Back on Set*

Flameheart: The survivor of today is my youngest sister, Schrödinger!

Crowd: WOOHOO!

Schrödinger: Uh... Where's Etchoo?

*Silence*

Schrödinger: KIT #3!

Crowd: Ohhhhhh...

Etchoo: Right here! We're in the giant pile of cream eating!

Schrödinger: OOOOO! Let me join!

Flameheart: Thankyou for coming.

**~THE END~**


End file.
